


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by WeepingintheTARDIS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Snow, Sort Of, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingintheTARDIS/pseuds/WeepingintheTARDIS
Summary: Belle is excited to enjoy the first snowfall.Rumplestiltskin is not amused.Can Belle persuade the Dark One to build a snowman?
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The weather forecast predicts the first real snowfall in two years for the upcoming weekend. Guess who is jumping around the house in excitement and can’t wait to build a snowman?  
> I tried to channel this by writing my very first rumbelle fanfic! Since my plans were so elaborate and diverse and I love to explore different scenarios, it only seemed natural to shape them into a CYOA format.  
> However, before I drown myself in work, I’d like to see if this is something that people want to read. I’ve posted the first two choices as a teaser.  
> Please let me know what you think and whether you’d like me to continue this.

Belle was floating, suspended in that strange place between dreaming and being awake. She was vaguely aware that she was still asleep, picking up all signals and simultaneously blocking everything out. It was a pleasant feeling that she couldn’t express as there was no place for coherent thoughts, just concepts forming abstract configurations that the mind can’t grasp. There was something, something she couldn’t see because it was just out of reach. Had she been dreaming?.

Blinking, Belle slowly became aware of her surroundings. It was still dark and she was lying on her back in the small bed. She yawned and stretched out her limbs, groaning softly as her muscles flooded with the soreness of a day filled with hard labor. Her body tingled, warm and heavy and all she wanted was to melt into the mattress and sleep for a few more hours. It couldn’t possibly be morning yet, she was too tired. So why had she woken up? Straining her ears, she listened for anything out of the ordinary.

In the few months that she had spent in the Dark Castle, Belle had grown accustomed to the rhythm of the environment around her. She had quickly gotten used to the gentle magical humm that seemed to seep from the walls of the castle itself and the soft spinning of the wheel, the creaking floorboards right outside her door and the sound of various life forms that resided in the endless forests around them. Right now it was quiet, unnaturally so, and it made her feel uncomfortable. Even the walls around her seemed quieter than usual.

For a brief panicking moment Belle thought that her ears had stopped working and she gasped. That at least she heard loud and clear.  It must be the exhaustion, she decided, her mind playing tricks on her. If she went back to sleep now, surely it would pass. 

**Choose:**

**Should Belle**

A: [Investigate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204601/chapters/71706576)   
B: [Go back to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204601/chapters/71706720)


	2. 0

On the other hand, maybe it wouldn’t. Belle had been around enough magic to know that it could be dangerous. Her hearing seemed to be in order, but the world around her seemed not. She coughed deliberately, nodding as the noise confirmed her theory. Something else must be at work here.

Slowly she sat up and slipped out of bed, gasping again as her bare feet made contact with the cold floor. She hadn’t realised the room was cold before, but now that she was no longer wrapped in her warm blanket she mourned the loss. It was one of Rumpelstiltskin's many contradictions. Her room would never be a comfortable temperature, but he had provided her the means to keep herself warm.

A cold stream of air swirled around her calves, sending a shiver up her spine and Belle turned, seeking the source. The air seemed to escape from the small gap that separated the curtains from the floor. Had she forgotten to close the window? Had someone else opened it? It seemed unlikely.

Hesitantly Belle padded over to the window and pulled on the heavy curtain. What she saw took away her breath.

It was dark, except for soft yellowish light from the crescent moon hanging low in the sky. Not that Belle could see that, because the lower part of her windows had been covered in a white flowery pattern of ice.

With open mouth, she traced her fingers over the glass, marvelling at the sight. She hadn’t seen this since she was a kid. It was a truly wonderful artwork that nature had provided for free. No, Belle thought, reminding herself that everything came with a price, at the cost of it being freezing cold. 

Despite her protesting shivering frame, Belle reached to open the window. If it had been freezing, then maybe it would also…

‘Wow…’

The world outside was covered in a thick layer of white. The mountains, the trees, the ground below her, all had been draped in a soft white blanket that stretched unperturbed for as far as the eye could reach. 

The fresh air tickled her throat as she breathed in deeply. It smelled like nothing but cold and water and darkness.

Belle laughed, an excited, amazed laugh that fell flat on the snow. So that was why it was so silent. There was no wind and the snow absorbed the sounds. If she listened very carefully, Belle could hear the snow itself. The structure was an enormous breathing entity in constant motion, shifting and collapsing in on itself, settling more comfortably on the surface.

A fond smile spread over her face as she stared outside dreamily, remembering the last time she had seen the world like this. Where Belle came from, snow had been a rare phenomenon and she hadn’t seen it since she was eight. It had been a glorious day, playing with the snow, building snowmen and getting into a huge snowball fight, before coming home to the warm embrace of her mother and tea being served in front of the fireplace.

All at once her enthusiasm took over. Snow was a miraculous event and it shouldn’t be wasted. Seeing it was one thing, but Belle wanted to feel it, be immersed in the magical atmosphere.

Excitedly she changed into a long dress and put on her overcoat. She was ready to run down the stairs and bolt out of the door, not wasting another moment, when her eyes fell onto the timepiece on her bedside table and she paused. There was a little time left before she had to start breakfast. She could go outside and get back in time without Rumpelstiltskin noticing. He hadn’t forbidden her to go outside, not exactly, but she wasn’t entirely sure if roaming the perimeters without his notice was allowed. On the other hand, snow was so rare that she couldn’t let the opportunity pass. Another idea flashed bright in Belle’s mind. Maybe he would want to come with her! 

**Choose:**

**Should Belle**

A: [Go outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204601/chapters/73801059)

B: Find Rumpelstiltskin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the paths has not yet been posted. Please let me know if you'd like to see this continued.


	3. 1

She turned around and buried her face deeper into the soft pillow and pulled her blanket up over her ears. She curled up and sighed deeply, relishing in the cocoon of warmth. 

Her bed was an assembly of contradictions that Rumpelstiltskin had conjured for her. The bed itself was old and creaked with every movement, but the mattress on it was both bouncy and hard enough to lie comfortably. The pillow her captor had given her on her first night was fit for a princess, while the sheets she was lying on were made from a stiff inelastic material that scratched her arms with every move. Her blanket was heavy and warm, but was barely large enough to fully cover her. It seemed as if for every gesture of kindness he had to compromise to keep his appearance as a monster. It was sweet in a way that could only apply to Rumpelstiltskin. The more he tried to convince her that he was a monster, the easier it was for Belle to see him as a man.

Belle smiled as she drifted off to sleep again. In all the time that she had served him, she had never seen the Dark One be cruel, although she understood why others might think him to be. He only made deals that suited his interests and, really, it wasn’t his fault that in almost all of them magic played a prominent role. Magic always comes with a price and while he wielded the power, he damn well made sure that he wasn’t the one paying for it. There was no ethics involved in his deals. They were shaped by the cold logic of supply and demand. For all he was, Rumpelstiltskin was a man of his word. Once a deal was made, it was binding and he never went back on one. At least they seemed to have that in common.

When Belle woke again, she was surprised to realize that, while her body felt well-rested, her hearing had not yet fully returned. Stifling a yawn, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before checking the timepiece on her bedside table to see how much time she had to serve the Dark One his breakfast.

In an instant all hints of tiredness were gone. She wouldn’t have to serve breakfast, because it was almost time for lunch. She was inexcusably late.

‘Oh no!’

Her own voice rang in her ears as she jumped out of bed, tugging her nightgown over her head while stumbling over to the small wardrobe. Not bothering to rummage through the limited choice of clothing, she reached for the dress she had worn the previous day and got dressed in record time. 

Belle made her bed hurriedly and then drew the curtains open to let a bit of sunlight in and she paused.

The world outside had changed. Where normally green trees and muddy grasslands greeted her, everything had turned white with the first snow that she had seen in more than a decade.

Unfortunately she didn’t have much time to take it all in. 

Belle swallowed. It would be a waste to stay inside the whole day, watching the snow melt in the sun. 

**Choose:**

**Should Belle**

A: Serve breakfast/lunch

B: Go outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters have not yet been posted. Please let me know if you'd like to see this continued.


	4. 01

WIth a sigh, Belle realized that he probably wouldn’t. The Dark One had travelled the realms for centuries.Something as simple as snowfall was hardly new to him, let alone exciting. He would laugh at her and call her a silly girl and give her another daylong task just for his own amusement.

No, this was probably her only chance to get outside, so she’d take it.

Belle opened her door and peeked around the corner. The hallway was empty. Carefully stepping over the loose floorboards, she moved through the silent castle. It was ridiculous really, trying not to make a sound. She knew that her captor, magical being that he was, could always find her if he wanted to. As long as she was on the castle grounds, it was impossible to hide from him. However, that didn’t mean that she wanted to risk attracting his attention. 

Once she reached the carpeted area, Belle quickened her pace, all but running down the stairs before coming to a halt at the front doors. She looked at the dark and hard wood, considering how she would get past it. Rumpelstiltskin always opened them with a flourish of his hands and a whiff of magic, something Belle couldn’t do.

**Choose:**

**Should Belle**

A: Find Rumpelstiltskin 

B: [Try to open the door anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204601/chapters/73801215)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the paths has not yet been posted. Please let me know if you'd like to see this continued.


	5. 010

Feeling like this was the silliest thing she had ever done, Belle waved at the door, mimicking the gesture she’d seen many times before.

The hard wood was unimpressed. 

Maybe she was doing it wrong, or maybe the door was locked by magic. Magic locks had been put in place all over the castle for her own safety, Rumpelstiltskin had told her when she had tried and failed to enter his tower. If she wasn’t allowed to go into a room, the door simply wouldn’t open. While Belle knew this, she also knew that sometimes doors were just sturdy and needed a bit more incentive to be willing to open. Or maybe this door was just a door that required to be opened manually.

Belle placed her hand against the wood and pushed, tentatively at first, increasing strength. The door didn’t give.

With a frustrated groan at being held up so close to her goal she slammed her hand down on the wood and then took a step back, trying to think.

**Choose:**

**Should Belle**

A: Find Rumpelstiltskin  
B: Try to open the door again by magic  
C: [Try to open the door again manually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204601/chapters/73801350)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of the paths have not yet been posted. Please let me know if you'd like to see this continued.


	6. 0101

She decided to give it another try, leaning against the wood with all her force. The door didn’t budge. If anything, it appeared to grow heavier and seemed to look down at her sternly. It was almost as if it was admonishing her for trying to escape.

_ Please… _ Belle thought, leaning her head against the wood.  _ I’m not trying to leave. I just want to see the snow and then I’ll come back. _

She almost tumbled over as the door suddenly gave and allowed her passage. Quickly, mentally thanking the doors for their kindness, she slipped through the opening. She was outside.

Immediately the cold surrounded her, seeping through her coat and dress and latching onto her skin. It didn’t stop her from skidding down the steps and running into the fresh white layer. Snow slid into her boots and she yelped as the icy drops slid down her ankles. WIth an excited cry Belle bent down and scooped up handfuls of the snow, tossing it in the air and watched delighted as the smaller flakes whirled around her and stuck in her hair. She laughed loudly, freely, not caring if the sound would reach the Dark One’s ears. This was amazing!

Belle looked around and noticed that In the east, the sky was starting to light up, announcing the rising sun, giving the snow a slightly blue hue. It must have taken her more time than she had thought to get here. Cautiously her eyes shifted between the doors and the snowfield. It looked so inviting to walk a little bit further and crush the fresh layer under her boots...

  
  
  


**Choose:**

**Should Belle**

A: Go back inside

B: Explore a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters have not yet been posted. Please let me know if you'd like to see this continued.


End file.
